Dragons
Dragons are Non-Corridian Dragonoids. Despite their outward appearance, many species of Dragon are quite intelligent, although it can vary greatly, even within a species. Dragons inherit knowledge from their parents. The knowledge is simply added to their base knowledge as a baby Dragon. Dragons are symbols of power, intelligence and majesty to many different races. Dragons can use many kinds of Magic. Keep in mind, the color of a Dragon does not determine what kind of Magic it may use. Standard Dragons Red Dragons Red Dragons are one of the more common breeds of Dragons. Red Dragons are often seen in the Blacklight Mountains of the Deadlands and also the mountain range between the Deep Woods and the Kotanian Jungle of the Mainland. However, there have been sightings as far as Kokura's Rift. They're relatively hostile, often killing invaders in their territory. Red Dragons are also typically smaller than other breeds, growing, at max, to about 3 meters long, with a wingspan of roughly 2.5 meters. Blue Dragons Blue Dragons are relatively common in the forests of Soulreach and the Westerlands of the Mainland. They're fairly docile, unless you approach them hostilely. Blue Dragons are large, about 7 meters, with an impressive wingspan, about 12 meters. Blue Dragons often spend a lot of time in the air, in search of the right grazing grounds. Because they share their habitat with Behemoths, the two are often seen fighting. Blue Dragons, instead of having a roar, use a deep, grumbling moan to communicate, similar to cattle, but somewhat more intimidating. Blue Dragons also have fairly thick skin, and hard, shiny scales that resist scratches well. Green Dragons Green Dragons are a breed of flightless Dragons, that often inhabit jungles or dense forests. Green Dragons are typically around 4.5 meters long. And, while they do have wings, they're vestigial, being tiny and having no musculature to move them. Green Dragons are unique in that they have four legs and a pair of small, dexterous arms positioned at the base of their neck. Green Dragons have large, expandable mouths, similar to a snake, to swallow their prey whole. They spend a large amount of time, both day and night, lurking the forest floor, searching for herds of Metal Beasts. Green Dragons are notoriously aggressive, and will chase intruders far beyond the reaches of their territory. When entering a Green Dragons presence, they'll often make a clicking sound with their jaw, repeatedly, which is quite loud. This sound denotes their warning; warning you to back away. Yellow Dragons Yellow Dragons are enormous, eyeless, flightless, carnivorous Dragons that typically inhabit deserts. Yellow Dragons are viciously territorial, and upon encountering an invader, will attempt to devour them. Most of the time, Yellow Dragons lie in wait under the desert sand. Yellow Dragons have rows of feelers down the sides of their neck, and down their back. When they sense something moving overhead, they burst from the sand, often disabling larger prey or killing those smaller. A Yellow Dragon's long neck and head are highly flexible, and incredibly muscular. The last place you want to be is near a Yellow Dragon's head. Yellow Dragons are almost completely silent. Even their giant clawed feet make little sound. So, chances are, it'll find you, before you find it. Wood Dragons Wood Dragons are small, lizard-like insectivorous Dragons. Typically, they're about 0.5 meters long, with a wingspan of 0.6 meters. They live in small colonies of 20-30, and are highly social. Despite their small size, they can still use Magic, and also have a venomous bite. Despite being venomous, they're typically not hostile, and often follow those who trek through the forest in which they dwell. Wood Dragons communicate with each other via chirps of different tones. Despite being fully sapient, they make great pets or companions. Wasp Dragons Wasp Dragons are a tiny breed of Dragon. As in only a few centimeters long. They often inhabit forests, jungles, and meadows. They have four small wings, which they flap with great ferocity. Wasp Dragons have relatively weak jaws, which can really only be used to eat plants. However, they have small spines all over their body that can inject a powerful paralytic toxin. Wasp Dragons live in colonies of a few hundred, typically in hollowed out old trees. They use wood pulp mixed with their saliva to create elaborate nests inside said trees. They typically feed on berries and plants, but have been known to act carnivorously if no other food is available. Water Dragons Water Dragons are a small, carnivorous, aquatic Dragons. Their legs are adapted slightly for both land travel and swimming. Their jaws are relatively large for their body size, and are quite powerful. Fishermen have been known to lose fingers to Water Dragons that also want their fish. They're typically lone hunters, and will often attack other Water Dragons that want their food. Sea Dragons Sea Dragons are massive, carnivorous, sea-dwelling Dragons. Sea Dragons sometimes look like whales, but unlike whales, they're highly aggressive. They have been known to capsize even larger fishing boats. Unlike Water Dragons, they're quite social, and typically live in pods of 3-5. Despite their size, which ranges from 20 up to 25 meters long in adulthood, they can move quite quickly, able to easily overtake the fastest seafaring vessels. Sky Dragons Sky Dragons are large, airborne Dragons. Sky Dragons act much like birds of prey. They're brash, and not above making a mach-speed dive onto their prey, which typically consists of Blue Dragons. Their roar is highly distinct compared to other breeds, being a high-decibel scream. It's roar often heralds its swift approach. Sky Dragons have large, powerful jaws, that have been known to crunch steel beams and bracing in half. Sky Dragons are typically around 30-45 meters long, at adulthood. Rot Dragons Rot Dragons are Dragons that have been afflicted by the Dragonoid strain of Necriosa, effectively making them the Dragon equivalent to Wights. Their flesh begins falling away, typically only leaving their internal organs and their tougher skin. However, destroying their organs is pointless, as it's not their organs keeping them alive. Rot Dragons will poison the air, water, and contaminate most objects they touch. These Dragons are invariably hostile. Skeletal Dragons Skeletal Dragons are Dragons entirely made of bone. They're incapable of flight, but can still see, and hear. Skeletal Dragons are created when a particularly powerful Dragon dies. The Dragon's Soul has a strong enough will to survive without a body for a short time. During this time, it may seed itself into multiple different Dragon corpses in an attempt to prolong its life. These Dragons are highly hostile, as the Soul has often already started to rot. Argent Dragons Argent Dragons, also called Hunter Dragons, and Wolf Dragons, are silvery-white and moderately large, compared to other Dragons. They differ from most, being flightless, only having diminutive, little wings. However, their long, slender bodies, which can grow up to 15 meters in length, are swift, heavily armored, and muscular. Their relatively short legs leave them low to the ground, yet still they stand, at most, 3 meters tall. Combat-wise, they have relatively weak magic. However, they have strong jaws and a fearless attitude. Their cry is akin to that of a howl, which is typically much louder than that of a wolf or wild dog, and as such, is easily distinguishable. Argent Dragons are typically solitary, but may pair up with their mates, on occasion. Sheerhorn Dragons Sheerhorn Dragons are a lesser seen species of Dragon, typically only found in the lands to the north; the Frozen North, and the Wintergreen Isles, but have been seen as far south as the Zariaha region of the mainland. They're notoriously aggressive to travellers, and are viciously territorial. Unlike most species of Dragons, they have more than one set of wings; they have three. While they're one of the more hostile species of Dragons we know of, they're quite intelligent, and crafty, and often live in snow caves they've either built, or dug into the drifts. These dens are often large enough to house a small clan of Sheerhorns, which they typically do; living in small family units. Sheerhorns are typically, at adulthood, about 14 meters long; their front and rear sets of wings' wingspan typically grow to 10 meters, while the middle set can grow to be 15 meters. Sheerhorn Dragons are called this because of their frontal horns, which extend 1 meter above, and below their nose, attached to the top of their nose and bottom of their chin. This set of "horns" gives them a very unique appearance compared to some of the more common species. Sheerhorns have three layers of incredibly smooth scales all over their body, including their legs. On the end of their legs, they have unique claws, which can be brought closer together to make digging easier, or brought apart to support attacking. Sheerhorns are well known, if only, for the fact that the sounds they make are so innocent sounding, compared to their temperament. In most instances, they make cooing sounds to communicate. However, when they want to warn something or someone, or want to assert their dominance, they have a much harsher screech, that has a unique pattern, that starts loud, trails off, and then abruptly becomes loud, again. Sometimes, even though this is the sound of anger, it is called by the local people as a "sheersong", due to how musical it can sound. Dust Dragons Dust Dragons are medium-sized, slender Dragons, typically around 6-8 meters long, with a wingspan of around 4-6 meters wide. Their body is mostly covered in their thick, leathery hide, and scales that are more prominent on their joints, the front-facing sides of their legs, and their faces. They're typically low to the ground, being around 4 meters tall. They have a highly pronounced dorsal ridge, on top of which is a line of thick dinner plate-sized scales. Aside from this, they also have sparse feathers in various places all over their bodies. Their coloration is usually tan-colored hide, with brown scales; however, they've also been seen with a more gray color scheme, with the scales being a dark gray. During their mating season, which is typically late in the year, around the middle of the 7th month, female Dust Dragons take on a very dark coloration, compared to their normal coloring. The tan and brown ones become mostly brown, and the gray ones become almost black. Dust Dragons, when flying, are surprisingly quiet, due to their wings, which have unique feathers, similar to an owl, which reduce the sound caused by turbulence. When not used for flying, they use their wings to guard their hatchlings, which cling to their sides, when still young. Dust Dragons, nearly exclusively, live in deserts, and, on occasion, in dry grasslands. To stay cool in the heat, they often dig out trenches, where entire families, or more, may live. Socially speaking, Dust Dragons are still fairly quiet. When at ease, they typically communicate with cooing noises. However, when startled, irritated, defensive, and the like, they typically communicate via screeches, both to their kin and to would-be aggressors. Both of their front legs have a long, retractable, sickle claw, which they use to puncture their target's body. The rest of their claws are fairly short, yet also sharp. Their horns, which grow the same in both sexes, are long and curled, with the points facing forward, and can be used to gore opponents. The horns are relatively thick most of the way, until the tip, which quickly tapers off. Their jaws are fairly average in size, compared to their body. But, what makes them especially dangerous is their bite force, which has been known to snap straight through solid metal support beams. Despite this tremendous power, they only use it for combat in pressing circumstances. Their main food source is actually cacti and other desert flora. Dust Dragons are fairly passive, preferring to care for their family group and food. However, during their mating season, the females are notoriously aggressive, especially when guarding eggs, or carrying hatchlings. Mallyskine Dragons Mallyskine Dragons are small, elusive, carnivorous Dragons that live on Soulreach. They easily avoid prying eyes, keeping to the thick forests of the land they inhabit. Mallyskine Dragons, from the few instances we've seen, are typically around 2.4 meters long, standing at about 1.2 meters tall. Their tails are impressively long, adding another meter to their length, for a total of about 3.4 meters, total. Their tails are used to keep their masterful balance in the treetops, where they spend much of their time. Staying in the trees allows them to avoid larger predators. To add to their intrigue, instead of having orthodox wings, they have large skin flaps that can be deployed at will, supported by bones that hinge outwards, to their sides. These "wings" allow them to glide from tree to tree, supplementing their powerful jumps. Mallyskine Dragons differ to an even greater degree due to their eyes. A Mallyskine Dragon has two rows of eyes, on the sides of their heads. The positioning of their eyes allow near-360-degree vision. Their mouths are filled with sharp teeth, with long tongues covered in abrasive bony protrusions. We're still unsure if their tongues are prehensile or if they're merely used to grind food. They appear to live solitary lives, most likely hunting smaller tree-dwelling animals. We're unsure what their call sounds like. Oshhirg Oshhirg are massive, ocean dwelling Dragons. They are serpentine in appearance, and are often colored varying shades of blue. Oshhirg are, typically, seen to be anywhere from 50 meters long, all the way up to 15 kilometers long. Their massive size guarantees that very few creatures take them on, even other apex predators, of which the Oshhirg are. Oshhirg are one of the main reasons ships cannot traverse the vast regions of ocean, as they pose a greater threat even than storms. Being Dragons, Oshhirg are both capable and likely to learn Magic. And, their massive size makes it easy to advance, due to little risk of death. Oshhirg are capable of letting loose a screech so loud, that precisely what it sounds like is largely irrelevant. When underwater, the screech can cause visual ripples on the surface of the ocean; even over the swell. We still know comparatively little about the Oshhirg. - In DSZC 5, they have: 2,000 HP, 150 STR, 1,500 Mana, 35 ARM, 0 DEX. Nightscale Dragons Nightscale Dragons are fairly rare, predatory Dragons, that prefer the air over the ground. Nightscale Dragons have been seen to be, at most, 9 meters long, with a wingspan of 14 meters. Most of their body is covered in very hard, blueish-black, keeled scales, giving their hide a rough appearance. They have two horns that protrude from just above their upper jaw, that, when paired with their face, makes a distinct crescent shape. These horns are also very dark in color, being brownish-black, and very lacking in any luster. Nightscale Dragons have completely black eyes, which makes it difficult to tell if they're looking at you, or something else. Additionally, instead of blinking like normal Dragons, and some humanoids, they have a hard, transparent shell that protect them, and keeps in moisture. Because of this, they do not need to blink. Nightscale Dragons, are typically only seen near dawn or dusk, just as they're heading back to their nesting grounds, which can consist of multiple families of Nightscales. They're notoriously difficult to detect at night, as their scale color allows them to blend in quite well with the night sky. In addition to being difficult to spot, they're also difficult to hear, because, unlike many other Dragons, produce very little sound as they fly, and flap their wings. This is due to how they act, in flight. They purposefully move their wings in ways that might seem counter-productive, at a glance, but actually aid in helping them remain both quiet, and airborne. Nightscale Dragons are opportunistic hunters. They eat anything they can catch and kill. During the early hours of the morning, or just as the sun begins setting, Nightscales have been witnessed duking it out with Sky Dragons and Black Wyverns over territory. And, despite their foe's speed, the Nightscales are often able to out-maneuver them. Their actions are quite different, while grounded. They walk slowly, and will rarely move their heads. It is speculated that they do this because they have acute hearing, and thus don't always need to see something to know it's there. They very rarely vocalize, but, when they do, it's either a soft cooing noise, or a sharp hiss, in response to an encroaching threat or annoyance. Their mouths are filled with small, but sharp, backwards facing teeth, with eight slightly larger fangs in the front of their mouth. Nightscale Dragons are mostly rare due to over-hunting. The most valuable parts, their scales, eye covers, and teeth, make them quite a lucrative prize; if you can find one. However, it seems that the NIghtscales have picked up on this excessive hunting, and have begun their own sport of killing humanoids, and dropping their bodies on some settlements. While some may find this humorous, this is still a cause of concern; for both the Dragons and humanoids.Category:Dragons Category:Creatures and Races